Spencer's 18th Birthday
by quiple
Summary: Ashley's thoughts during the first scenes of episode 3x10 "Spencer's 18th Birthday".


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back! Wow, I was overwhelmed by the response I got from my other one-shot, "My Angel". I got over 1,500 views in 8 hours and I got so many PM's I spent half an hour reading them. Thanks to everyone who read it and commented on it, it meant a lot to me. Special thanks to wxpblue for giving me the idea for writing this chapter and I am already working on another episode. Again, sorry for any mistakes that I might have overlooked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashley or Spencer or anything from South of Nowhere. Tom Lynch does. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spencer's 18****th**** Birthday 3x10:  
**  
**Ashley's POV:  
**  
It's Spencer's birthday today. 18th birthday to be exact. It's also the day I have a live national performance in New York, which means that I am missing my girlfriend's birthday and her party. I feel terrible, but when Spencer heard that I was going to reschedule the date to go to New York so I could be with her, she insisted that I go to New York instead of being at her party. I had argued with her, saying that it was ok and I could reschedule but Spencer was being as stubborn as usual and insisted that I go. I tried to argue further but she gave me that cute pout, the puppy-dog eyes and her famous head tilt, so I couldn't say no. I am totally whipped, I know.

I'm planning on saying it to Spencer today before I leave. I'm going to tell her something that I haven't said to anyone before, not even to Aiden. I'm going to bare my soul to her and expose myself to vulnerability by telling her exactly how I feel towards her by saying three words, eight letters. I'm going to tell Spencer that I love her. I never thought I could say those words to anyone, because I never thought I would feel this way towards any person I would ever meet.

I pulled up in front of Spencer's house, wanting see her before I left for New York. I grabbed the bunch of flowers that I had bought on the way here and went to the door, ringing the bell.  
Paula answered the door, smiled at me warmly and invited me in. She's come a long way since she first found out about me and Spencer. At least she's not slapping me and pulling me out of the house by my hair. I prefer Paula so much more over my own mother. My mother doesn't even care about me. She stopped caring ever since the day she found out that I was gay. As if she considers me less of a daughter because of that. And that fact still saddens me.

'Good morning Ashley, how are you?' Paula greeted.

'Morning to you Mrs. C. I'm fine thanks. Is Spencer awake yet?' I asked, smiling.

'No, I thought I would let her sleep in a little, since it is her birthday and all. Actually, I was just about to wake her up and bring her breakfast in bed. If you want you could bring it up. I promise this time I'll knock before I come in.'

I laughed, remembering what happened last time and replied 'that sounds great Mrs. C. Do you have a vase I could borrow? I brought her flowers' I said, showing her the bouquet of pink flowers I had brought with me.

'Awww, they're so pretty, Ashley. Of course we do. Come into the kitchen and I'll get Arthur to put the breakfast on a tray and I'll get you a vase.'

I thanked her and Paula led me into the kitchen 'Hey Ashley! How're you doing?' Arthur sang, waving at me with a spatula in his hand.

'I'm good Mr. C! That smells really good. Are they waffles?' I asked, inhaling the scent.

'Yup! I made them from scratch as well.'

Paula handed me a vase and I accepted it, thanking her. I stood up and walked over to the sink, filling a quarter of the vase with water. I then pulled the flowers out of the wrapping and arranged them in the vase. I was suddenly grateful for the lessons I took during my ikebana obsession phase. When I had finished arranging the flowers, I stood back to admire my handiwork. Paula and Arthur oohed and aahed at the flower arrangement and Paula handed me a tray with the waffles Arthur had made, a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and cutlery. I took the flowers up to Spencer's room first, then quietly dashed back downstairs to get my angel's breakfast. I walked back into her room and stood over her for a few seconds before she stirred, awakening from her sleep.

'Happy Birthday birthday girl!' I smiled as Spencer opened her eyes.

She sat up and looked at me in surprise. 'Am I dreaming or did you just make me breakfast in bed?' she asked, her voice husky from sleep.

'Well technically, your dad made the waffles but my new BFF, your mum, let me deliver', I handed her the tray of food and bounded over to her chest of drawers, where I had placed her flowers, 'because I actually brought you these.'

'Oh my god, they're beautiful!' Spencer exclaimed.

'There are 18 because you're 18, but it's only the first gift.' I explained, walking back to the bed and sitting down.  
'You didn't have to do that' Spencer said.

I knew this was it. I was either going to say this now, or lose my courage or not tell her. 'I know, but I wanted to. I want you to know that…I love you' I said timidly, looking away for a second and then back at her, afraid that she wouldn't say it back and reject me.

I needn't have worried. Spencer smiled at me and softly replied 'I love you too.' I could tell that she wasn't just saying it back so I wouldn't be hurt if she didn't say it back. I could tell she really meant it by the way she smiled at me, the tone of her voice and the love I clearly saw in her eyes.  
Spencer placed her hand at the back of my neck and pulled me closer so she could kiss me. Our lips met briefly and she pulled away way too quickly for my opinion. It was only a short, sweet kiss, but it left me craving more immediately.

'Ok, come on, you're and adult now. Think about all the cool things you can do!' I said, clapping my hands together.

'I can vote.' Spencer piped up, looking cheerful.

I was horrified. Voting?! Out of all the things she could have chosen! Voting!  
'Way to pick the most boring one!' Spencer laughed and I smiled. I'm so sorry I'm missing your party, I feel like the worst girlfriend ever.'

'Well, flying to New York to be on live national television from TLR is a pretty good excuse.' She reasoned. She seemed pleased with her 'unassailable logic'.

'I know!' I said excitedly.

Someone knocked on the door and I sprang off the bed and said 'Come in!'

Paula walked into the room, looking excited. 'Look who's old enough to vote!' she said, brandishing a voting registration form at Spencer.

Geez! What is it with these people and voting?! I don't see what's so interesting and exciting about it. I never found politics interesting.  
'Happy birthday honey.' Paula wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissing her hair twice. I looked away awkwardly, suddenly feeling very unloved and lonely. As much as I tried to accept that my mother never will truly love and care for me, the hurt that comes with that fact will never fade. I grew up yearning for some form of attention and someone to love me while my father was away on tours and my mother was at work. I might have told her that I stopped waiting for her to love me again, but deep down, I will still be waiting in vain.

'Ugh. Ugh, look at this room!' Paula exclaimed, standing up and folding clothes that were carelessly draped on a chair.

'Mum. Mum, what are you doing?' Spencer inquired, looking worriedly at her mother.

'Oh, I'm just straightening up a little' her mother lied. God, she's even worse than Spencer when it comes to lying.

'Ok, there's lie only one reason that you would ever…' she trailed off, eyes practically bulging out of her head. I could literally hear the 'click' in her head when she realised something.

'Oh my God. Oh my God is grandma coming?' Spencer exclaimed, surging forward on the bed.

'Shoot! It was supposed to be a surprise!' Paula smiled.

'Oh my God that is so awesome!' she squealed, like a six year old that had just been promised a large bag of candy.

'When is she going to be here? Can I pick her up? How long is she staying???' Spencer fired off.

'2:15, yes and just for the weekend' Paula smiled wider at her daughter's enthusiastic reaction.

'Oh, I'm so happy! I've got to get in the shower.' She jumped off the bed and touched my shoulder gently before saying 'thanks you both', she bounded off into the shower and yelled over her shoulder, 'and thank my dad for the breakfast!'

'I will.' I replied.

I noticed something then. Spencer was acting like Christmas had come early but Paula looked as if she was about to face a firing squad. She was practically wringing her hands off her wrists.  
'Paula?' I said.

She looked at me and asked 'what?'

'Why aren't you excited?' I prodded.

She looked away then back at me and said in a high pitched, nervous tone 'I'm excited!'

Wow, she is so lying. Grandma must be a nasty piece of work if she can reduce even Paula into a bag of nerves. I don't think grandma knows that Spencer's gay either. I have a feeling that I should be very grateful that I'm not going to be sticking around for the reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Footnote: Well, there it was everyone. I hope you liked it just as much as the other one and I will try and write one in Spencer's POV next. I just find it easier to write it from Ashley's POV. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
